Akari
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah kecerobohan yang berakhir dengan sengsara. Sakura benar-benar harus ingat kalau dia tidak bisa sembarangan dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Apa benar begitu?/requested by Puput/ Hope you like it :D, RnR please?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : H/C/general/Angst/ Action/Adventure/Romance/etc**

**Warning : OoC, Cannon-modifikasi, AT, AU, Typo(s), etc**

**Main pairing : Uchiha Itachi x Haruno Sakura**

**14+**

**Summary : Berawal dari sebuah kecerobohan yang berakhir dengan sengsara. Sakura benar-benar harus ingat kalau dia tidak bisa sembarangan dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Apa benar begitu?**

**.**

**Requested by Puput, hope you like it.**

**Please, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA.**

**Don't receive flame **

**Tapi saya selalu setia untuk menerima saran/masukan dan kritikan**

**Untuk yang nggak suka dan masih baca, saya sarankan anda periksa mata ke optik!**

**.**

**.**

Berawal dari sebuah kecerobohan yang berakhir dengan sengsara. Kalimat itu sangat cocok untuknya saat ini. Bukanlah sebuah langkah tepat untuk berempati pada musuh, walau sedang sekarat sekalipun. Dan itu terbukti.

Karena rasa empatinya pada seorang Uchiha Itachi, penjahat kelas S yang seka- terlihat sedang sekarat. Dia harus bisa menerima nasib untuk menjadi tahanan di gubuk tua dengan tangan terikat dan mulut di bekap. Sungguh menyedihkan, dia _konoichi _konoha yang dilatih secara pribadi oleh, Nona Tsunade, melakukan hal ceroboh dan tertipu dengan trik musuh?

Baiklah, Itachi waktu itu memang benar sekarat, terbukti dengan luka-luka dan lebam yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja pengkhianat klan itu menyerangnya dan menyekapnya di sini. Padahal sudah baik dia mau mengobati luka-luka di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu."

_Tidak sebelum kau bebaskan aku_.

Membatin, sepasang emeraldnya diasah lebih tajam untuk menatap pemuda yang sedang bersandar di dinding gubuk. Memang benar, keadaan pemuda itu buruk- sangat buruk. Tapi tetap saja kemampuanya, dan 'title-nya' sebagai si jenius Uchiha tidak bisa diremehkan.

Pemuda itu sanggup mengotongnya tanpa istirahat sejauh 3km dari tempat 'pertemuan' mereka, sampai ke gubuk ini.

"Mmpaskkan akhu. Ithachi shiahalan."(baca : Lepaskan aku, Itachi sialan)

Racauan tidak jelas keluar dari mulutnya, menuntut pembebasan dari sang penyekap.

"Hn."

Tipikal khas Uchiha, sangat hemat berkata-kata. Dan hal itu sukses menimbulkan perempatan muncul di dahinya.

Pemuda yang menyekapnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan, apa sih maunya?

Sudah membawanya ke sini, membekap mulutnya, mengikat tangannya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit, dan dia hanya dianggurkan?

Oh… jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Tapi lihat pemuda itu, hanya bersandar di dinding jerami pondok lusuh ini, menutup matanya. Tidur? Oh ayolah, dia jadi seperti ayam hidup yang sedang di siksa menuju ajal- ah… terlalu berlebihan.

Beberapa jam lalu, dia baru pulang misi dengan Hyuuga Neji, saat istirahat sebentar, pergi ke sungai terdekat dan menemukan seorang Uchiha Itachi tergeletak tak berdaya. Merasa kasihan pada sosok tak berdaya itu, akhirnya dia gunakan kemampuan _medic-nin_-nya. Dan sekarang? Dia berakhir di atas tempat tidur kayu dengan tangan terikat, mulut di bekap, baju compang-camping, dan luka di beberapa bagian.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa Uchiha satu ini tidak mengerti sesuatu bernama terimakasih atau balas budi? Atau pura-pura tidak mengerti? Tidak peduli?

"MHMMPASHAKHAN AKHU."(baca : Lepaskan aku)

Sekali lagi menuntut untuk di bebaskan, setidaknya singkirkan kain putih yang membakap mulutnya dan biarkan mulutnya bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Supaya dia bisa berteriak dan minta pertolongan.

"Berisik."

Penghinaan. Salah siapa dia berisik? Kalau tidak diperlakukan seperti ini dia juga tidak mau menggunakan tenaganya untuk teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

_Makanya lepaskan aku._

Kembali membatin, sudah cukup lama dia dibiarkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Seingatnya saat dia menuju sungai dan bertemu sosok Itachi yang tak berdaya, matahari masih menjulang tinggi di langit. Memerkan cahya keemasannya yang sanggup membakar mata.

Tapi sekarang, yang bisa ia lihat dari celah-celah gubuk ini hanya cahaya oranye yang semakin lama berubah kemerehan. Dan ia sangat yakin kalau warnanya sebentar lagi akan menjadi hitam.

Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah teman misinya kali ini tidak mencarinya? Atau bagaimana?

Begerak di atas tempat tidur kayu seperti ulat, menimbulkan suara berdecit yang menganggu. Masih berusaha melepas simpul ikatan tangannya. Prioritas utamanya untuk saat ini adalah lepas dari Uchiha Itachi. Melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari pemuda itu.

Dan setelah bebas, dia bersumpah akan menamatkan riwayat Hyuuga kalau sampai meninggalkannya.

"Berhentilah membuat suara berisik."

Ini yang ia nanti-nanti, akhirnya pemuda berwajah dingin itu berdiri dan mendekatinya. Semoga saja pemuda ini akan melepas kain yang jadi penutup mulutnya. Dan membi-

"Diam atau kutiduri."

Demi _Kami-sama_, apa-apan itu?

Dan sekarang yang bisa dilakukannnya hanyalah mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan berusaha mendiamkan tubuhnya. Dia akan lebih memilih opsi pertama daripada kesucian yang sudah di jaganya untuk orang 'itu' terenggut.

Setelah ancaman 'indah' dari Itachi. Sosoknya sekarang benar-benar seperti karung besar di atas tempat kayu. Diam tak bergerak, menunggu dipindahkan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Baiklah… mungkin untuk saat ini itu satu-satunya jalan terbaik….

.

.

.

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ini."

Setelah melakukan obseravasi di daerah itu, salah satu dari mereka melakukan penyimpulan. Melirik dua orang lain yang ikut bersamanya.

"Lebih baik langsung bergerak."

Komando orang itu, rambut putihnya yang menentang gravitasi tanpak _bersinar_ ketika terkena sinar alami mentari. Membuat sosoknya tampak menawan dan menarik perhatian, terutama beberapa gadis yang kebetulan-atau sengaja lewat di depan mereka.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran. Apa alasan _nuke-nin_ seperti Uchiha Itachi menyekap Haruno?"

Yang berambut panjang mengernyit, berfikir dan mencoba mengumpulkan semua opsi yang memungkinkan. Awalnya dia sempat kaget waktu tahu bahwa teman misinya yang hilang beberapa hari lalu dijadikan tahanan oleh Uchiha Itachi. Terimakasih pada _sensei_ berambut perak pembaca setia icha-icha yang sedang membantunya sekarang.

"Kau benar juga, dalam hal ini kenapa dia tidak menyekap orang yang lebih penting?"

Si rambut nanas sukses mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari dua rekan pencariannya kali ini membuatnya agak- salah tingkah.

"Bukan berarti Sakura tidak penting."

Tambahnya cepat, dia tidak mau dapat jatah _sharingan_ ataupun _juuken_ untuk hari ini. Umurnya masih panjang dan dia tidak mau berakhir mengenaskan- ok, ini mulai berlebihan. Lagipula tak mungkin dua orang yang bersamanya ini, mau mengeluarkan tenaga untuk hal sepele macam itu.

"Daripada lama-lama kalian out of topic(?) di tempat ini. Lebih baik kita kejar sebelum kehilangan jejak."

Dan kini, seeokor anjing yang tampak tua dengan pakaian warna biru lengkap dengan lambang desa di belakangnya bicara. Menengahi 2 orang pemuda dan 1 pria itu. lagipula, dia juga merasa dianggurkan…

"Ah, baiklah. Ayo."

Dan mereka mulai melesat, melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya. Mengikuti sosok anjing berkulit coklat yang mengarahkan mereka.

Mungkin akan susah untuk mengalahkan Itachi hanya dengan mengirim 3 ninja ini, tapi kalau untuk membebaskan _konochi_ yang sedang disekap. Mungkin bisa… walau ada resiko salah satu dari mereka akan menerima ajal pada akhirnya.

.

.

Satu minggu, waktu yang sangat sudah cukup lama untuknya bersama pemuda ini. Ah- jangan permasalahkan dulu soal bahasa yang amburadul itu. Yang pasti dia benar-benar sudah jengah untuk jadi tahanan di tempat ini. Waktu itu masih bagus dia di sekap di gubuk tua. Setidaknya ada tempat bernanung, dan lebih layak digunakan.

Tapi sekarang? Dia di sekap di goa- gelap dan lembab. Oh yeah, benar-benar penderitaan.

"Kalau kau berusaha kabur. Nyawamu taruhannya."

Tak usah dingatkan pun dia mengerti.

Berusaha kabur = ma- meninggal

Dengan keadaanya sekarang tidak mungkin bisa menang dari seorang jenius Uchiha. Mustahil adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk hal ini. Chakranya nyaris habis karena pengobatan yang ia berikan-lagi- pada Itachi saat secara tidak sengaja ia melihat pemuda itu batuk dan- mengeluarkan darah. Walau Uchiha satu itu awalnya menolak, karena waktu itu Sakura meminta kekang tangannya dilepas. Dan itu jelas memberi kesempatan lebar untuk seorang _konochi _macam Sakura untuk kabur.

"Iya aku tahu."

Mengumpat pelan, bersyukur kain penutup mulutnya sudah dilepaskan sejak 5 hari lalu. Walau sekarang dia harus bisa menjaga emosinya dan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar mulutnya tidak mengucapkan 'sembarang kata', karena… ancaman manis Uchiha itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang.

Benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu.

Dan lagi, dia tak mau dapat jatah _tsukiyomi_ dari pemuda berambut revan ini. Lebih baik mati bunuh diri dari pada disiksa secara mental.

"Itachi, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

Tapi ada beberapa keuntungan yang ia dapat dari bersama pemuda ini.

"Tidak."

Walau tidak begitu banyak.

"Ayolah, sedikit."

Dia bisa tahu sosok lain seorang Uchiha Itachi, penjahat kelas S, seorang _nuke-_nin, mantan anggota dan ketua anbu, mantan ninja konoha, pengguna _sharingan_, dan apapun title lain yang dia punya.

Sosok 'manis' seorang Uchiha Itachi, walau kata manis di sini tidak bisa digolongkan seperti gula atau manis pada umumnya. Yang pasti sosok lain itulah yang ia temukan.

Hah-sebenarnya dia tahu secara tidak sengaja. Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk sadar setiap malam, dan saat secara tiba-tiba Itachi mengigau, soal 'dia'…

Uchiha Sasuke.

Lupakan saja.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku, tapi-

… tidakkah kau punya pikiran untuk melepaskanku?"

Oh ya, kebebasan masih tetap **menjadi** prioritas utama untuk saat ini. Dia rindu dunia luar, di rindu desanya, bosan tersekap di tempat seperti ini.

"Tidak."

Dia sudah menebak, jawaban monoton itu pasti akan keluar dari mulut Uchiha satu ini.

Hening, _medic-nin_ muda kita memilih untuk berkutik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kata dingin memang selalu melekat dalam presepsinya soal Itachi, dalam hal bicara, raut wajah, cara pandang, sikap. Uchiha Itachi adalah sosok yang tenang, dingin, dan misterius.

Ah… satu lagi, membingungkan.

"Namamu Haruno Sakura."

Mengangguk pelan, walau sejatinya kalimat itu bukanlah kalimat pertanyaan yang meminta jawaban. Mengangkat kepalanya, emerald-nya bertemu pandang dan abu-abu dalam sepasang mata Itachi. Mata yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Dan dia tahu, tersekap bersama seorang Uchiha Itachi membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Entah apa, dia hanya tahu, bahawa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Pemuda itu berdiri, mendekati sosok yang bersender ke dinding goa. Dan kemudian, sepasang bibir itu bergerak. Membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh dalam kegelapan… tanpa ujung.

Pemuda itu berdiri tegap, menatap kearah pintu keluar goa. Ada yang mendekat, dia bisa rasakan dengan jelas hal itu. Sesuatu yang pastinya tidak akan ia sukai.

Dia perlu pergi dari tempat ini secepat mungkin, karena dia tahu, semuanya akan berakhir kalau dia tetap diam. Sebelum keinginannya tercapai, tak akan ia biarkan semuanya berakhir.

Tidak akan…

.

.

_Next chap :_

"_Lepaskan dia."_

_Kini target dan prioritas utama sudah ditemukan. Tapi kenapa,, dia merasa ada yang aneh sesuatu yang berbeda dari sosok itu._

"_Kalian yang lebih baik meninggalkan tempat ini."_

_Tak pernah ada getar dalam suaranya, dia menghunus pedang, menyerang, dan mengambil nyawa seluruh penyandang nama Uchiha- pengecualian untuk adiknya. Dan untuk menghadapi 3 orang seperti ini, bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dijadikan masalah._

_._

"_Apa yang kau lihat?"_

_Pelan, begitu pelan untuk ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran manusia. Tapi untuk jarak sedekat ini itu sebuah pengecualin…_

"_Gelap."_

_Dia tidak sanggup lagi, kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Dia tidak terima ini! Tidak ketika sesuatu bernama tabir kebenaran ia temukan. Tolong jangan biarkan kegelapan datang lagi dalam hidupnya._

_._

"_Kembalilah dan serahkan penjahat itu pada-"_

_Semuanya berbeda sekarang, semuanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi setelah ia diabaikan._

"_Kembalilah sendiri Hyuuga, apa pedulimu padaku hah? Kau menyedihkan!"_

_Ini semua adalah awal baru yang akan dia pilih, dia tidak peduli lagi. Mau hitam atau putih, _

"_Apa reaksimu kalau aku beralih menjadi nuke-nin, Kakashi-sensei?"_

_Tak ada jalan yang selamanya lurus, dan tak pernah ada Sesutu yang abadi. Karena kau tahu? keabadian sesungguh hanya menimbulkan sengsara… bahkan kebahagian abadi tetap akan berakhir pada kesedihan tak berujung_

_._

_. _

TBC

.

.

#garuk-garuk kepala

Perasaan saya niat bikin oneshot... kok jadi multichapter ya?

.

.

.

Er- gomen nasai imo kalau kurang memuaskan, maaf juga buat readers sekalian -.-a*geplaked*

Tapi saya berharap anda sekalian menikmati prolog in :-/ hehehe, maaf kalau OoC, dan beberapa kata yang salah, sejujurnya saja hampir gak pernah nonoton anime naruto lagi*jitaked* suer deh -.-v jadi gomen kalau ada jurus yang salah atau gimana. Saya mohon bantuannya

Yang pasti boleh minta reviewnya? Saran dan masukan diterima, saya sangat mengharapkan review anda sekalian :D

Ne, domo arigatou! Semoga readers dan imo suka fic ini, yoroshiku minna-san…


End file.
